Voice your thoughts, Grimm
by GrandAppleGrimm
Summary: What happens when a curse of some sort spreads throughout the Grimm family, causing them to say and act whatever they think? Some Puckabrina involved. Now rated K because I can't trust myself...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first Fanfic, so please review. Puck and Sabrina are about 12 (I can't remember the real story that well, so just pretend that everything is fine for now) Daphne and Red (For some reason she's here) are 8, and the adults are any year old (I don't really care). Veronica and Henry are still sleeping.**

_**Voice Your Thoughts, Grimm.**_

Sabrina's POV

Walking down the stairs, I felt a pull of magical energy. I grimaced, and wondered what that source of magical energy could be. I walked down, and found myself asking,

"I wonder what the source of the magical energy is?" aloud.

I almost jumped. "Whoa! What happened? Why did I say that?" I said.

"Why do I say everything I think?" I questioned to no one.

"What's that commotion downstairs?" I questioned again. As usual I had woken up late and found that everyone was downstairs having breakfast already. But they never were this loud.

"Ugh" I grunted "Can't you keep it quiet down there?"

"We can't help it!" Yelled someone.

"Yeah right." I muttered, then realised what I had said, and covered my mouth.

"What's happening?" I said in a muffled tone. I came downstairs. "Uncle Jake, Granny Relda, Mr Canis! You look stricken!" I said in a worrying tone. "Daphne, Red! You look like you're going to burst" I laughed "And Puck! You look embarrassed." I shouted with my eyebrows raised. "What's happening?" I asked. "I didn't mean to say all those things…"

"Calm down _liebling_!" Granny Relda shouted over the din. "Not that I think you can" she added with a mutter.

"What do you mean?" I shouted angrily.

"There is something in the air that makes us say whatever we think. It makes you say things that you don't want others to hea – _Liebling_, you need to take anger management clas – Like, um…. that." Granny Relda managed to voice over the clamour.

Everyone stopped talking, which probably meant that everyone had stopped thinking. **(AN: Wha?)**

Puck burst out laughing, causing a chain reaction of thought.

"Ooooh! Puck loves Sabrina!" Daphne chanted.

"Well it was kinda funny" Uncle Jake grinned.

"No it wasn't!"

"Should I tell Puck to go to his room?"

"He should learn not to laugh at misfortune."

"Learn? I'm not going to be educated!"

"Too bad pus-brain!"

"Ooh, you look cute now." Puck gazed.

Everyone turned around.

"You really think that?" I said. Then I let out one of the girliest sighs ever.

"Wow, I can't believe Sabrina sighed like that. Well, actually I can, having read her diary. I mean, come on! I would expect more of her than to place her diary under her bed! And Seriously! The key in her closet? Come on! What is this? The 18th Century?" Daphne shouted, breaking the silence.

"I keep a diary!"

"Well of course I know that Puck, it's next to Kraven the Deceiver's bed."

"Puck keeps a diary! I have to see that!" I said, not recognising my own voice.

"ENOUGH OF THIS PUCK AND SABRINA LOVE EACHOTHER NONSENSE!" Uncle Jake SCREAMED. "Even though it is true." He muttered afterwards. "We need to know who did this? And why!"

"Well I'm going! I said. "I'm not going to spill my secrets out to the world! Like how I hate Granny's foo – goodbye!" I ran out of the room, not eating anything.

Relda's POV

After our little chat was over, we all came to the agreement that I should go to get the groceries. But of course, we underestimated the power of this… curse… Here's a little discussion I had while shopping:

"Hello Relda." Heart smiled pleasantly. **(AN: She's not mayor)**

"Hello Heart." I said. We weren't good friends, but we knew each other.

"Relda looks horrible!" Heart said coldly, ruining the present scene immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry, I don't know what got into me." She yelped suddenly.

"No matter." I said sharply. "You look horrible too." My eyes grew wider. "Ooh sorry!"

"How can I look horrible?" Heart retorted. "The Scarlet Hand said I looked beautiful!" Heart looked as if she wished she hadn't said that. "Oh well" Heart said again. "This little sprinkle should make you forget." As Heart showered some powder on my head.

**AN: please review =)**


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I decided to write another chapter right away (It's holidays so why not?). Thanks for the positive reviews.

_Voice your thoughts, Grimm. Chapter 2_

Daphne's POV

I was chatting like mad. And that wasn't an understatement.

"Did you know that Puck and Sabrina love each other of course you did that's why you said it right right anyways I should help Granny Relda with getting the shopping into the house do you think she needs help?"

Uncle Jake raised an eyebrow. "Wha?" He said.

"Never mind" I replied. "Go dream about Briar and you kissing and stuff." I said.

"Sure thing…" Uncle Jake grinned and gazed at the wall.

I ran outside to help Granny Relda unloading the shopping, when I noticed something was weird about her.

"You look weird." I said, with more rudeness than I intended. Wait, I didn't even to intend to say that. "Is it because you're old, because you look old, and you have bags under your eyes. Have you been sleeping? Or have you been dancing around with your beloved axe of yours all night? Is it something you ate? Are you well? You look tired you should sleep." I blurted out, amazingly in one breath.

Granny Relda grunted.

"Was it something I said?" I asked.

Granny grunted again.

"Something's wrong." I voiced "And I'm gonna find out."

**4 hours later**

I crept into Granny's bedroom. This was surprisingly easy, because all the thoughts I thought of, I muttered softly to myself. I was clutching a small bottle, which was a potion that Mirror had found earlier. It was a memory potion. Even earlier today, I suspected that Granny was under a memory spell, because she had forgotten everything about shopping that afternoon. She had even forgot to pay, and was arrested before released on the account of returning all the products she stole. Unfortunately, that meant going hungry until Uncle Jake, (Who was muttering love poems under his breath) Sabrina, Puck, Red and I found out who did this. Unfortunately **(AN: Yes, another unfortunately, they were very unlucky that day.) **Sabrina and Puck were locked away in their bedrooms, Uncle Jake was at Briar's for 3 and a half hours and Red had been accompanying Granny Relda to the police station to be questioned. So everyone had only been together for the last half hour, but everyone was too tired to solve the mystery except me, and I had my own plan.

I tipped the potion into Granny's mouth carefully. The potion had to be applied while the person was sleeping, and they could not know that they were going to drink the potion either.

Granny bolted upright and started telling me about her day. "It's working!" I shouted accidentaly. "Stupid curse thingy" I muttered. But then, Granny suddenly she fell asleep and hit the bed with a BANG!

And then, she stopped breathing.

Puck's POV **(AN: Sorry, no cliffy ;D)**

I was standing guard in my bedroom's forest. Of course I couldn't fall asleep, not after Daphne had shouted that she knew where my diary was! I was almost certain that Daphne or even lovesick Jake would come and try to steal my diary. I knew Grimm wouldn't, because she was busy protecting her own diary. That's when I heard it, muttering.

"I can hear muttering." I muttered.

"Hopefully Granny won't wake up" The muttering continued. **(AN: NOT Puck's muttering, Daphne's muttering)**

"The person outside probably doesn't want Granny to rage in with her battleaxe." I said to myself.

"I love sneaking around." The muttering grew louder.

"I'm almost there." The muttering grew even louder.

"Time to put guard duty into action, the Trickster King always wins a battle!" I grinned.

I crept to the door and quietly swung it open. "I'm glad I oiled this door." I whispered.

But I was surprised to see no one there!

The mutterings grew closer… And closer.

"Just tip it over" I heard.

The mutterings were coming from the Old Lady's bedroom. Something seemed wrong.

Then suddenly: "It's working!" And a bang!

I slammed open the door.

And saw Daphne towering over the Old Lady, who was not breathing.

"You're not Daphne! You killed the Old Lady!" I shouted

"I am Daphne!" Daphne pleaded. "And this is not how it looks!"

"They all say that!" I sneered.

Then suddenly, Uncle Jake and Sabrina came in.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

Uncle Jake and Sabrina… laughed evilly?

"No." They said at the same time. "You stay back."

And I was engulfed in darkness.

AN: Sorry, no Puckabrina, just drama. I had to make this bridge. I promise a LOT more in the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: To clear the confusion: Granny Relda was put under the forgetful dust thing, so she forgot that Heart was in the Scarlet Hand but it also made her forget other stuff. Apparently the curse thingy is contagious, so Heart started saying everything she thinks as well. So everyone in contact with the Grimm family would start saying everything they think.

_**Voice your thoughts, Grimm. Chapter 3**_

Mr Canis' POV

I had to do it. I had to. It was for their own good. For their own good…

What had I done?

I had made everyone forget I existed. **(AN: Forgetful Dust)**

I trapped myself in a room.

I was turning into The Wolf.

**10 hours later**

Sabrina's POV

Ugh! Puck was MEANT to protect me, but instead, I found myself in a jail cell, with other people using a fairy godmother wand to impersonate me.

But nooooo, Puck was too busy protecting his PRECIOUS diary. Ugh! Red and Uncle Jake were also stuck in this jail cell, but somehow, Daphne and Granny weren't.

"Stupid Puck" I whispered.

And at that moment, Puck chose to be thrown into the jail cell as well by a female jailer.

"PUCK!!!!!!!!!" I screeched. That woke up everyone in the jail cell.

"She sounds like my sister…" I heard the jailer mutter. "But then again, my sister doesn't have anger management problems…"

"I'll pretend I didn't hear that…" I growled.

Puck glared at the jailer. "Do you KNOW WHO I AM?" Puck threatened.

"Yes, you are the infamous Puck, from A Midsummer's Night Dream." The jailer blushed. "You're also my hero."

"Mmmm, ANOTHER Puck fan, let's add that to the list of… hmm… no one!" I said sarcastically.

"You mean one! We all know that YOU are my BIGGEST fan." Puck smirked.

"I know you too looove each other, but can we cut the old married couple talk and find a way outta here?" Uncle Jake said as he stirred awake.

"You're one to talk." Puck and I said at the same time. We blushed.

"Well, I'm gonna call you Uncle Lovesick from now on." Puck grinned. "Uncle Lovesick! Uncle Lovesick! It has a nice ring to it."

The jailer, who obviously wasn't listening before, said: "Are you calling me lovesick? I don't LOVE you!" The jailer's expression showed otherwise.

Puck looked at me, then Uncle "Lovesick" Jake, and then Red.

"I think I know a way to get out." Puck whispered. Then he said to everyone, just loud enough for the jailer to notice: "If the jailer truly WAS my biggest fan, then SHE would NEVER think of locking his HERO IN A CAGE? Now would she?"

"Great plan…" I muttered sarcastically.

"I KNOW!" Red said suddenly. I grinned.

"At least someone agrees with me." I said.

"No, I disagree with you, I'm just helping Puck convince the jailer to let us go." Red answered. Puck smirked.

My grin faded.

**2 hours earlier**

Daphne's POV

"Stay back!" warned Puck.

I looked warily at Sabrina and Uncle Jake. Did they truly believe that I was evil?

Sabrina and Uncle Jake… laughed evilly?

"Sabrina?" I muttered under my breath.

"No." Sabrina and Uncle Jake said at the same time. "You stay back."

Daphne watched as Puck fell to the floor, and as they wrapped him in a sack.

"Now, what should we do to the little one?" Uncle Jake sneered.

"I still have the bottle in my hands!" I breathed. "If only I could get them to drink the potion! If only!"

The impostors (I had now known they were impostors after Uncle Jake called me "little one") stepped forward.

"What did you say?" Sabrina Impostor asked before adding: "She is a cute one."

Sabrina Impostor covered her mouth.

"I think so too!" said Jake Impostor.

Jake Impostor covered his mouth.

"I know what happened!" I whispered. "Those two have been infected by the curse!"

I stepped over Granny, and, while they had the mouths open in horror, I poured the whole potion into both mouths.

They promptly fainted.

**2 hours (and a bit) later**

Puck's POV

"I think I know a way to get out." I whispered. Then I said to everyone: "If the jailer truly WAS my biggest fan, then SHE would NEVER think of locking his HERO IN A CAGE? Now would she?"

"Great plan…" Grimm muttered sarcastically.

"I KNOW!" Red said suddenly. Grimm grinned.

"At least someone agrees with me." Grimm said.

"No, I disagree with you, I'm just helping Puck convince the jailer to let us go." Red answered. I smirked.

Sabr-Grimm's grin faded. (Why did I almost call **GRIMM** Sabrina?)

"See!" I said. "EVERYONE agrees with me… Except Grimm of course."

The jailer sat up straight.

"Whadda ya mean EVERYONE agrees with you?" The jailer said in a worrying tone.

"Why, you're the second person that HASN'T agreed with me." I smiled, biting my lip to stop myself laughing. "Not really." I muttered under my breath.

The jailer squealed, and rushed to unlock me from the cage. I punched her, and she fainted, unconscious.

Sabrin-Grimm looked impressed. (Stop calling Sabrina Grimm, I mean, stop calling Grimm Sabrina!!!!!) "Nice one Puck." I grinned, saying the words under my breath.

"Maybe I underestimated you?' Grimm said.

I grinned maniac-likely. Grimm shook her head

"Or not." She added carefully.

My grin faded.

"Hate to interrupt this happy discussion…" Uncle 'Lovesick' said "But CAN WE GET OUT FIRST?"

"Whoa! He's never been this scary before! But then again, he's never been scary." I muttered quietly to myself. Unfortunately, Uncle 'Lovesick' heard, and backed me against a wall.

"Stupid curse."

AN: If you don't understand, then just review and tell me.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thankyou everyone for your positive comments, especially Valentine and BeatricBlack!

Voice your thoughts, Grimm. Chapter 4

**2 hours earlier**

Sabrina's POV

I wasn't worried. And that IS TRUE. SERIOUSLY! Well, I was worried for myself, but I wasn't worried for Daphne. She was our bodyguard! She protected us from any harm! And she was my sister! I was in awe of Daphne.

Mr Canis' POV

Ever since I left, I'd had to make a few… adjustments to the Grimm's (And Puck's) memories. I had to make someone replace me. Otherwise they would be wondering who in the world had saved them from harm. It couldn't be Sabrina; she would just use this power to gloat against Puck, and vice versa. Red was too fragile, Jake was a magic addict, and Relda was who I was protecting before! So that left two people/dogs. Elvis and Daphne. It couldn't be Elvis; he was a dog. So it had to be Daphne. She was strong-willed, and she was taking fighting lessons with Snow. It was all good.

Daphne's POV

"Time to drag these impostors outta here!" I yelled as I dragged them by their legs.

I thought I would be strong enough, seeing as I was a personal bodyguard, but they were heavy! I grunted.

"I'm probably just tired." I said.

I walked down to Mirror, and asked: "Could I have a fairy godmother wand?"

"Which one?" He replied.

"The one that makes people look like other people." I replied.

Mirror looked confused.

"You look confused."

"Yeah, I am, because you just took it… And you still have it, in your pocket!"

**15 minutes earlier**

Jake's POV

As I was walking back to my room, I was thinking a lot of things… Mostly about the short conversation we had a few minutes earlier.

"I'm so tired, and so was everyone else. Why, Daphne was the only perky one, and she said she had her own plans." I said to no one in particular. I reached my room, and sat down.

But then…

A beam of light hit me square in the stomach, and I fell back, knocking a priceless vase.

I searched in my coat pockets while saying: "Who's attacking me, and where's my attacking ring?"

I finally found the ring.

"Where are you?" I asked.

"In the corner." I heard someone say. Then I heard them gulp.

"Somehow our disease/curse thingy that makes us say whatever we think has passed on to you!" I yelled as I turned around to face the corner and shot a beam of light.

Luckily, it was the right corner, and I managed to hit the person in the corner, and they jumped up and hit me on the head.

"I'm going to kick the person in the legs so they fall over, then I'll use the binding rope of tightness!" I muttered. Unfortunately, the enemy heard, and as soon as I was about to kick their legs, the person muttered: "Counter-reaction move!" and used the same ring the person used before to blast me into the wall… again.

"I'm just going to put you to sleep now." The person said.

The last thing I heard that day was: "Do you have it?"

**2 hours, 15 minutes (and a bit) later**

Sabrina's POV

"Let's go!" I said, my voice echoing in the hallway. Outside the jail cell, there was a hallway, with several doors that presumably led to other hallways. At the end of the hallway, there was a door, which read:

Don tope n me

"Let's open the door at the end." Red suggested.

"Don tope n me?" Puck questioned.

"What do you mean?" Uncle Jake asked.

"What do YOU mean?" Puck asked back.

"What do BOTH of you mean?" I asked.

"Does this MEAN that BOTH of you MEAN what I think you MEAN? Red asked. You could tell she was fighting back her insanity.

"WAIT!" I yelled. "One at a time!!!" My voice echoed loudly.

"Well, Puck said 'don't open me'." Uncle Jake said carefully.

"No, I said 'Don tope n me'!" Puck answered.

"Wait… 'Don tope n me' sounds like don't open me! In fact, 'Don tope n me' is don't open me!" I said confidently.

Jake and Red clapped.

Puck said: "Meh."

"Great, how am I going to impress Puck now." I scowled.

"I am going to pretend that I didn't hear what Sabrina just said and smartly turn around." Uncle Jake said.

"So if it's not that door, which door is it?" Puck asked.

"It's the 'D oope n me' door!" I answered.

And sure enough, one of the doors had 'D oope n me' engraved on it.

"I'm meant to be saving your butt!" Puck muttered to me.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Don't look at me like that!" Puck said accusingly. "It makes me go all funny"

Puck gazed at me. I backed away.

**AN: More coming soon!**


End file.
